


The Announcement

by arkemisia



Series: Scenes from the Borderlands [2]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkemisia/pseuds/arkemisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silly little fluff ficlet. The gang gets back together after some time apart post game to catch up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Announcement

“And then this guy walks into his own damn trap!” Fiona said, throwing her hands in the air with a grin. “And I got out with the loot and not a scratch on me,” she finished, settling back down into her chair and putting one foot, and then the other, up on the table. 

“If I didn't know you better I'd be calling bullshit,” Vaughn laughed from beside her.

“And I'm calling bullshit exactly because we know her better,” Rhys retorted at his elbow.

“No, it definitely has the stink of truth in it,” Sasha observed, her shoulder leaning against Rhys’ as she tilted her head in the vaguest nod. “She talked and talked and talked until the guy blew himself up; sounds about right.”

“Thanks, Sash,” Fiona breathed, brushing her hair out of her eyes. “Man, you guys shoulda been there. I can only carry so much stuff by my lonesome,” she said shrugging, and eying her sister and the Atlas CEO. “How're things at the factory? You two bored enough yet to come back out?” she asked, eyes twinkling and brows arching. 

“Yea, the Children of Helios are all set nowadays; got a solid chain of command. We could definitely go back out and chase some adventures again,” Vaughn interjected, leaning forward momentarily and gesticulating wildly with his hardened hands. “Gosh, I miss the excitement,” he sighed, slouching back wistfully. Rhys and Sasha exchanged breathless glances. Rhys shrugged with a nervous chuckle and Sasha rolled her eyes, smiling.

“Actually, about that…” Rhys started.

“We’ve got a bit of an announcement,” Sasha added.

“You're pregnant,” Fiona threw out there, not missing a beat.

Rhys and Sasha froze, staring at her like she'd grown a second head. It wasn't until neither of them could pick their jaws up and come up with a clever remark that it hit her. Fiona’s feet dropped to the floor and she gripped the table’s edge.

“Oh my god, you're pregnant?!” She repeated shrilly. Rhys smacked his face and Sasha shook her head laughing.

“How do you do that?!” he groaned. He brought both hands down over the table as if to chop something. “Every time someone tries to say something important, you say it first! How?”

“You're not exactly subtle, sweetie, and it's mostly luck - she just throws words out there and sees what sticks,” Sasha said, patting his arm.

“Wait, for real?” Vaughn asked, clapping Rhys on the shoulder and holding tight.

“For real, bro,” Rhys replied, his indignance fading and smirk returning as he turned in his chair.

“Bro!” Vaughn exclaimed and launched himself at Rhys, crushing him in a hug. “Congratulations, wow!” He said against Rhys’ shoulder.

“Yes, we're very excited; but you're kind of crushing my trachea right now, bro,” Rhys squeaked. Vaughn relinquished his grip and instead got up out of his chair. “Please don't squish Sash-” he started but Vaughn had already enveloped her in a hug, one distinctly more graceful, that she returned with a wink and a smile.

“You’re going to be so bad, aren't you?” Sasha stated more than asked over Vaughn’s shoulder towards Rhys, who rubbed the back of his neck. “Pregnant, not dying, babe; ‘kay?”

“Right, right,” Rhys said, coughing into his hand.

Fiona hadn't moved from her spot, her jaw hanging open. Vaughn returned to his seat.

“Wow, someone mark this down, we rendered Fiona speechless,” Sasha observed. “You okay over there, Fi?”

“Yea, you got a little - something - in your teeth, by the way,” Rhys pointed out. Fiona closed her mouth and shook her head, as if waking up. She blinked a couple times before easing back into her chair with a sigh and a smirk. 

“Well, I guess that means you don't want to hear about this vault key I found, do you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but this scene was floating around in my head and I had to get it out. Also I had to distract myself from the more serious fics I'm working on after Evernote lost a bunch of progress...
> 
> Sorry if there are too many typos or if it's wildly crappy. Wrote it in one sitting on my phone. And I'm still trying to get a feel for everybody's voices and such... 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
